Beginner's Guide
NAME & AVATAR After adding The Warlords application you will be prompted to enter a name and select an avatar. These can both be changed at any time by visiting your profile page and selecting 'Edit Avatar'. Additionally there are a few different outfit pieces for each avatar so you can customize your look. SQUAD SETUP You will then be shown one of two possible sets of cards and prompted to set up a squad. All squads consist of one (1) hero card and five (5) unit/magic cards of the same race. This initial squad consists of your avatar card as the 'hero' and one of the following two sets of cards. (NOTE: You can reset your account via 'Delete Account' on your profile page until you get the other set if you wish.) SET 1: Heldian Warmaiden x2, Ardenian Warrior x2, Mace Warrior x1 SET 2: Heldian Warmaiden x2, Warrior Mage x1, Mace Warrior x2 Heldian Warmaiden, Human Infantry, Ready Time 2, Attack 3, Health 5, No special skills, Cost 52 coins Ardenian Warrior, Human Infantry, Ready Time 2, Attack 2, Health 9, No special skills, Cost 73 coins Warrior Mage, Human Infantry, Ready Time 3, Attack 2, Health 5, Zap 1 (Zaps a random enemy for 1 damage each turn), Cost 140 coins Mace Warrior, Human Infantry, Ready Time 2, Attack 3, Health 7, No special skills, Cost 72 coins Once new Human Hero cards become available you can replace your avatar with them and your avatar will join the battle as an extra card (Hero + 5 units + avatar= 7 cards). The avatar is always your last card drawn but other hero cards can be drawn at any point during battle. FIRST ENCOUNTER After setting up your squad you will be sent into a tutorial battle which will explain how battles progress. Battles are completely automatic and most of your strategy will be in what cards you put into your squads. When facing a new opponent you should always watch the battle to see the composition of their squad(s) in case your own are defeated. You can then switch your units into a more appropriate set for that battle. Enemy Rebels: Gaucian Mage x1, Gulvan Poison Archer x1 NEXT STEPS With the tutorial style introduction out of the way the first thing you should do is to visit the Oracle's Temple under Quests. She will have some simple tasks for you to accomplish at each level until you reach level 5 so remember to come visit her as soon as you level up (upon reaching level 5 these tasks will no longer be available). These tasks exist primarily to introduce the meanings of the stats on the cards and the relationship between different types of units. Stats: From left to right the numbers on cards indicate the card Ready Time, Attack, and Health. Only Attack and Health are visible once a unit has entered the field. Relationships: Ranged units do double damage to any Infantry or Flying unit, Cavalry do double damage to Ranged units, and Pikemen do double damage to Cavalry units Some additional things to note: *Flying units cannot be hit by melee BUT are hit by special attacks *Special, Machine, and Creature units do not take double damage (unless they have the Flying skill) *Mages' attacks are not altered by Fear (skill which lowers attack of all fielded enemy units by one) BUT they also can not damage the opponent's Morale/Defense. This also is true of the poison and fire archers. In this game you can generate income through purchasing properties and returning periodically to collect your profit (in addition to quests/battles). You will start the game with one Small Gold Mine already purchased for you which generates 25 coins per 24 hour period. Additional mines of this size may be purchased for 100 coins each up to a maximum(including the free one) of eight. Currently you will need to login at least every 24 hours to collect your income as it will not generate more once the bar hits 100%. These properties help to deal with certain cards that have Upkeep which is deducted once a day from your coins. When you run out of Oracle Quests go to Chronicles of Fergon and perform your first story quest. This first quest will also give you a special bonus- a Gaucian Cleric card. Make sure to add it to your squad before progressing. If you find yourself in need of allies the Forum linked on the game has an Allies Add thread. Perform quests (and battles) until you reach level 8 and get another free card- the Elf Hero Cidone Spearhand (so far there is a total of three permanent cards you can earn-Cleric, Cidone, and the Temple Priest). You can now create your second squad if you want but at level 8 you are limited to Arcanian Treants and Gulvan Strikers. If you wait until level 11 two more cards become available for purchase- the Dark Elf Mage and the Forest Warden. The Forest Warden is a cheap, fast card that will last at least two turns, even against an archer which inflicts double damage. It is effectively a direct upgrade of the Treant. The Dark Elf Mage, while prohibitively expensive, is an excellent card with good speed, great health and no weaknesses. Watching it in automatic battles may frustrate you but it lasts consistently longer than most cards (longer than all cards until level 15). The DEM is also ideal for the Wolf Monster Quest (but useless on the Worm). Arcanian Treant, Elf Infantry, Ready Time 2, Attack 2, Health 8, No special skills, Cost 62 coins Gulvan Striker, Elf Infantry, Ready Time 3, Attack 4, Health 7, No special skills, Cost 198 coins Dark Elf Mage, Elf Special, Ready Time 2, Attack 0, Health 11, Bolt(Does 2 damage to a random unit), Cost 550 coins Forest Warden, Elf Infantry, Ready Time 1, Attack 2, Health 10, No special skills, Cost 240 coins MOVING ON With the exception of adding new players to the game, money is not easy to come by (compared to cost of cards) so it may be a good idea to keep an eye on what unlocks and try to save ahead of time. You will likely want a few cards of each type (Pikemen/Cavalry/Range) to handle missions if nothing else. As you progress in level you will gain the ability to use more squads in battle as well as cards of different races. The table below gives generalized unlock points for mines, squads, and additional races. Rielle Vasari 09:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Category:Guides